Folge 55
Folge 55 Elias: Es waren Fledermäuse. Sally: Oh nein. Iron Queen: Oh doch! Sally: Wie ist sie reingekommen? Iron Queen: Iron NICOLE, sperr beide ein. Iron NICOLE macht Blasen um Elias und Sally und beide sind gefangen. Sally: NICOLE? Wehre dich gegen sie! Iron Queen: Das ist nicht die Echte, Närrin. Es ist mein perfekt konstruirter Fake. Snively: Hallo Sally. Schön dich wieder zu sehen! Sally: Snively! Iron Queen: Mal gucken, wie sich eure Verteidigung gegen unseren Iron King schlägt. Draußen Iron King schlägt gerade Wombat Stu KO. Valdez: Wir haben Stu verloren. Hershey: Tja. Valdez macht sich unsichtbar und schleicht sich hinter dem Iron King, doch die Iron NICOLE macht ihn in einer Blase! Iron NICOLE: Der Zweite. Hershey: NICOLE? Geoffrey: Tja, vertraue niemals eine KI! Geoffrey schießt auf den Iron King, doch er lacht nur und springt auf Geoffrey, doch er macht sich in Rauch und steht auf einmal über den Iron King. Geoffrey: Du hast verloren! Iron NICOLE: Negativ. Iron NICOLE macht ihn in einer Blase rein, doch er entkommt dank seiner Luftmagie, doch er wird von dem Iron King KO gehauen. Hershey: Geoffrey! Hershey will dem Iron King treten, doch sie wird in einer Blase gefangengenommen. Iron NICOLE: Nummer drei. Iron King: Ihr könnt gar nichts, ihr Loser! In Dragon Kingdom CS: Wie läufts in New Mobotropolis? Raiju Luchs: Die Iron Dominion greift gerade New Mobotropolis an. CS: Und unser Trupp? Raiju Luchs: Sie haben den Weg auf Angel Island gefunden. CS: Gut. CS läuft und steht vor dem Bildern von Water Tornado, Thundering Rain und Raging Typhoon. CS: Ich werde es schaffen. Das erste mal klappte nicht, doch das zweite mal wird funktionieren! Denn dieses mal wird Dragon Kingdom auf die Unterstützung der Helden vom Westen verzichten müssen. Rich Nights: Darum bisst du nur Mitglied. CS: Ich hasse immer noch den Vorschlag von der Iron Queen, dass du bei mir bleiben musst, Yagyu! Rich Nights: Ihr Raijuss sseid korrupt! Ihr werdet irgendwann vernichtet. CS: Nicht in meinem Dienst! CS hält ihr einen Kunai unterm Hals. CS: Zwing mich nicht dazu, dein jämmerliches Dasein zu beenden! Rich Nights: Ich erinnere mich gut an dich. Du warsst doch die ganz nette damalss. Wie tief bisst du gessunken? CS: Ich bin nicht tief gesunken. Ich werde meine Familie rächen. Und ich werde sie ehren für all die Sachen, die sie mir gaben! Da ist es mir schnurzpiepegal, wer dafür leiden muss! CS geht weg von Rich Nights Rich Nights: Du hasst Probleme, Luchss. CS: Ich habe keine Probleme. Ich will mich beweisen. Doch erstmal muss der Master Emerald hier sein. -grinst- In Dragon Kingdom Li Moon: Gongzhu, ich habe Tee gemacht. Gongzhu: Danke. Li Moon: Wie geht’s eigentlich Bao? Gongzhu: Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Er wirkte aber verstört. Kann ich sogar verstehen. CS hat ihm ja alles wichtige genommen. Bao ist fertig mit den Nerven. Li Moon guckt entsetzt Gongzhu: Was ist denn? Li Moon: Vielleicht hat er sich selbst umgebracht?! Gongzhu: ….ich muss schnell zu ihm! In Freedom HQ Bunnie: Die Iron Dominion fällt hier in New Mobotropolis ein! Rotor: Was? Antoine: Es ist wahr! Wir sind erlödigt! Rotor: Wo ist Sally? Sonic? Amy? Tails? NICOLE? Cream: Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind, Mister Rotor. Big: Ich auch nicht. Bei Sonic, der draußen ist und gegen Yagyu Ninjas kämpft Sonic: Ihr lernt nichts oder? Sonic besiegt einen nach den Anderen, doch einer kommt von hinten. Noch bevor Sonic reagieren konnte, wurde der Yagyu Ninja von Amy plattgemacht. Sonic: Amy? Amy: Have no fear, Amy Rose is here! Amy schlägt weitere Yagyu Ninjas und der Rest zieht sich zurück. Sonic: Auf einmal ziehen sie sich ja zurück. Amy: Wir gehen erstmal zu Freedom HQ! Amy und Sonic rennen zu Freedom HQ Bunnie: Amy und Sugahhog sind jetzt hier! Antoine: Enfin! Endlisch seid ihr da! Cream: Miss Amy! Cream umarmt Amy Amy: Cream. Sonic: Wo ist Tails? Und Sally? Und NICOLE? Rotor: Das wissen wir nicht. Aber eins wissen wir: Die Iron Dominion ist in New Mobotropolis eingefallen. Sonic: Pft. Das habe ich mitgekriegt. Und ich ahne es schon, wo Tails ist. Beim Schloss Windy Hill: Rein, ihr Narren! Hamlin: Du befiehlst mir gar nichts! Hamlin will Windy Hill angreifen, doch er wird weggetreten und KO geschlagen. Dylan: Hamlin!? Penelope: Ihr seid Monster! Charles: Keine Angst, die Freedom Fighters werden uns schon retten. Rosemary: Ihr Ninjas arbeitet für die Iron Dominion? Windy Hill: Korrekt! Rosemary: Hmm....was ist mit euer Clan? Windy Hill: Unsssssser Clan, der Yagyu Clan, issssst Mitglied der Iron Dominion. Rosemary: Das sehe ich. Aber was ist das für eine Beule? Windy Hill: Welche Beule? Rosemary: DIESE! Rosemary erschlägt Windy Hill mit einer Bratpfanne! Charles: Was? Rosemary: Ich habe immer eine dabei. Penelope: Dann nichts wie weg hier. Rosemary: Halt, wartet. Charles: Auf was denn? Rosemary: Es müssen einige hier im Gefängnis bleiben. Penelope: Warum denn? Wir sind frei! Rosemary: Das ist es ja gerade. Die da oben glauben, dass wir gefangen sind! Wenn sie uns draußen erblicken und im Kerker schauen und niemand ist mehr drin, dann werden wir gejagt. Penelope: Dann nehmen wir Hamlin. Dylan: Ich bleibe auch hier. Charles: Das ist eine dumme Idee. Rosemary: Tja....immer eine Idee haben, Chuck. Penelope: Dann bleibe ich auch hier. Rosemary: Gut, dann gehen ich und Charles schnell. Beide rennen weg. Bei der MSS Ell: Ich konnte glücklicherweise fliehen! Amber Rose: Und ich bin gekommen. Wir müssen die Iron Dominion wegschaffen! Ell: Wie wärs mit mitten in dem Kopf? Amber Rose: Ich weiß nicht. Die Iron Dominion ist da! Wird Tails gerettet? Ergibt der Plan von Rosemary einen Sinn? Und was ist mit Conquering Storm? Kategorie:Folgen